


Can you hear me？

by wolddong



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolddong/pseuds/wolddong
Relationships: 大田line
Kudos: 5





	Can you hear me？

大田，小高速，沙雕向?

流水账码团宿舍小日常+大田光天化日羞耻play  
ft.早熟的忙内

码到一半发现是主宿舍日常的2333

不喜勿入

田雄醒来感受到金东贤还在他旁边睡着，半梦半醒间笑了，真好啊，my东在自己身边。正想翻个身继续睡。

靠。

翻身的姿势牵扯到尾椎骨一路疼上后脑勺，田雄疼的龇牙咧嘴又无法动弹。

对了，昨晚。

田雄在深夜东放里客串完，觉得金东贤心情挺好的，像平时那样随口留下一句结束后打给我啊，便挂了电话。但他怎么也没想到一会后接到的是冷东打来的电话。

金东贤一到家就把他扑在了床上。

田雄还沉浸在my东工作结束了回来陪自己玩的欣喜中，下一秒不知道怎的就玩到床上了。他也没想太多，以为是工作累了，发泄一下情绪。

金东贤一边帮他扩张，嘴里一边责怪着他怎么能把平时对自己撒娇那套用来给饭道歉。原来是因为这个。田雄试着安抚他，说不是没看到脸嘛。不说这话还好，金东贤一听见这话自动脑补了平时田雄哄自己的那个表情，愣是把田雄折腾到后半夜。

嘶——

现在回想起昨晚身下被支配的感觉配上冷东别扭的吃醋脸，哪哪都疼。

艰难地转头看了一眼还在酣睡的金东贤，心想把我熊熊折腾成这样，你特么还好意思睡，差点就忍着疼给他一脚。但最终还是没忍心上那一脚，推了他一把咬着牙回自己房间了。

金东贤没醒也能感受到到田雄在一旁的怨气，眯着眼笑了笑，任他走了。也是，昨晚都把人折腾得老公都喊出来了，随他吧。

田雄一瘸一拐地扶着墙进房间。朴佑镇正趴在床上玩手机，听见门响抬头看了一眼，“哟，终于舍得回来了，你天天跑东贤哥那，还以为在这家我们房是客房呢。”

田雄佯装生气，瞪了朴佑镇一眼，在他说出更羞辱自己的话之前埋进被子里当鸵鸟，趴到床上等着身体每一丝酸痛赶紧消失，朴佑镇见他没反应，自觉没趣打游戏去了。

躺了一会，隐约听到金东贤房里传来LP的声音，还是自己上次送他的那个，田雄心情很好地跟着哼起来。哼到一半田雄心里突然咯噔一声。

像是心有灵犀地印证了田雄心中的想法，金东贤那边仿佛调大了音量，田雄在这边听得更清楚了。

田雄深呼吸试图让自己冷静下来回忆起之前两人做的地方，要不就是回大田借口出去玩租的酒店，要不就是大家都有事出去，剩他俩的宿舍。

也就是说习惯性忽略的隔音效果现在成了定时炸弹。昨晚不会...所有人都听到了吧，完了。

田雄小心地看着朴佑镇眼色，发现他带着耳机正集中在手机的游戏画面，鼓起勇气摘了他一只耳机开口问：“五...五金啊，你昨晚也玩这个了吗？”

朴佑镇正团战着，被田雄打断，没什么精神地答他的话，“....昨晚没玩这个，” 田雄听到心一紧。“啊c，”朴佑镇最后一滴血被对方一刀砍了，回城等待复活，闲下来接着说，“我昨晚找志训吃鸡了，你知道吗超厉害的，志训他看到很远的山那边有个人，他哇哒哒哒哒.......”

“噢！你复活了！” 田雄赶紧帮他塞好耳机跑路了，在他缠着自己哇哒哒哒到明天早上之前。

OK，朴佑镇排除，下一个煐岷哥。

田雄过于急切，忘了敲门，猛地开了林煐岷的门。

“哎一古，吓我一跳还以为是五金尼又来了。” 林煐岷放下手里的书，示意田雄坐他床上。

“不用坐了，我就想问问哥，昨晚...嗯....睡得好吗！”

嗯？像是被田雄突然上扬的语调吓到，林煐岷眼睛瞪得圆圆的，化身疑惑的羊驼。但还是热心地解答了田雄的问题。“哦挺好的，昨晚好像就听到东东回来开门的声音然后就没了知觉。” 林煐岷刚刚沉浸在书的感性里，现在才突然反应过来要感动，有弟弟惦记着他这个日夜操劳的队长，呜呜呜这就是语言的温度啊。

田雄看着林煐岷的表情变化，虽然不知道他羊驼哥在想什么，但答案要到了，煐岷哥也排除。

还剩大辉。

听到李大辉应了声进来吧，田雄一开门就看见李大辉头也不抬地在电脑上捣鼓着，另一只手打着beat，嘴里问着来人有什么事。

我们忙内真是优秀的制作人呢，田雄心想。看这干劲昨晚也应该像这样戴着耳机在作曲吧，自然也不好意思打扰了，田雄在心里自动划掉了李大辉的名字。

田雄的步子又轻快起来，路过金东贤的房门不由得好奇他现在在做什么。

金东贤还躺在床上愉悦地听着LP，田雄进去自觉地钻进他怀里，藏不住事的小孩自己把刚刚的事全交代了。

“但我还是担心啊，昨晚是没人听到，以后还是要小心，别再在宿舍那个了。” 田雄又皱起了眉。金东贤一听，那哪行啊，这是要断了自己今后的幸福生活。松鼠的大眼睛滴溜溜地一转，心生一计。

“这好办，我们再试验一下隔音效果下次就知道到能做到什么地步了。” 金东贤把田雄摁在床上，同时禁锢住他的双手。

田雄动了动，感觉到自己没有挣扎的余地了，撒娇求饶，“my东我后面还疼着呢。”田雄不管什么害不害羞的了，保命重要。

金东贤松开田雄，起身要离开，田雄正要松一口气爬起来，就看到金东贤大手一挥，把书桌上的杂物拨到一边，腾出一块地方。

“好，那就不要后面”

“......”

田雄被拦腰抱到了桌子上。还要挣扎着说点什么，就被金东贤封住了唇。田雄渐渐败下阵来，不得不承认，他还是很喜欢金东贤亲吻他的。他的东东，总是很温柔。

金东贤从来都会循序渐进地配合着他的节奏，就像现在这样，先是温柔地用唇舌描绘和舔舐田雄的嘴唇，待他放松下来再进行下一步。金东贤趁着田雄张开嘴喘气，舌头闯进去和他的舌头纠缠到一起，唇齿摩擦间，田雄的下身抬了头。金东贤听到田雄的闷哼变了味，并不打算放开他。手指划过田雄的红果，又是引起怀里的人一阵颤栗。再往下宽松的睡裤轻易地被扒开，浅灰色的内裤无法掩饰正吐着水的挺立，金东贤摸到一片潮湿，加深了嘴上的吻。

“嗯......东..东东...” 田雄喘气的间隙挤出几个字，他快不能呼吸了。金东贤坏笑着放开他，“哥记住不能太大声哦！” 便把扶住他后颈的手转移到下面。

“哥下面流了好多水呢，这么喜欢东东吗...” 金东贤一手褪着田雄的内裤，把调皮的孩子放出来，一边调戏田雄。

田雄被金东贤内外进攻得粉红，把头埋进那人的肩膀里，“你...你快点的..”

金东贤没有为难他，照他说的做了，一下下快速撸动起来。田雄在他的动作里大口喘着气，呼之欲出的呻吟声抑在喉咙里。田雄还是很努力的憋着没叫出声，毕竟左右的房间里都有人啊。万一一会

砰砰砰——

“......” 玩具熊眼前一黑。

“熊哥，东贤哥，要不要点外卖啊，你们想吃什么？”是朴佑镇。

金东贤把田雄的脑袋从自己身上拔起来，对着一脸情欲的田雄做口型：哥回他话啊。

刚刚怎么就没锁房门呢。田雄来不及懊悔，真怕朴佑镇推门就进来了，赶紧答他“我们...唔！”可金东贤不是什么善茬，怎么会放过这个机会呢。他见田雄正要开口，一口咬住田雄的耳垂，吮吸起来。

“你说什么？你们要吃什么？”心急点餐的朴麻雀听不清回答追问。

金东贤用舌头逗弄着田雄的耳垂，甚至在他耳边低语“你要说话啊他一会进来怎么办” 

田雄被金东贤喷出的气息撩拨得全身一软，“我们等会...等会就点。” 田雄觉得自己尽了最大力气说出这句话，但在别人听来就像垂死挣扎挤出来的声音还带着一丝不明就里的情绪。

“熊哥你没事吧？”

金东贤加重了手上的力度，田雄躲开金东贤的追逐的嘴，却抵不住他的进攻，捂着嘴瘫软在金东贤怀里。

“没事，我和熊哥讨论作曲呢，你们先点。” 金东贤看不下去了，万一朴佑镇真的推门进来看到田雄这副软成一滩春水的样子就不好了，这种场面只能自己看。

过了一会门口没了动静，想必是走了。但实际上朴佑镇有个好习惯，除了林煐岷的房门其他没征得同意的门他都不会推开的。可白委屈田雄了。

“哥也帮帮我。”金东贤抓着田雄的手放到自己已经硬得不行的地方。

田雄坐在桌子上本来就占地理位置劣势，又被金东贤弄得全身无力，只好艰难地够到金东贤的坚硬物上下动起来。金东贤被田雄若有若无的力道弄得更难受，一把把那只软绵绵的手拉开，拿到嘴边亲了一下。自己向前倾，凑到田雄跟前让两个小兄弟打了个照面。

触碰到金东贤的炙热田雄浑身一抖。

笃笃笃——

怎么又来一个！田雄快崩溃了。

“熊尼哥，我找到了一个你喜欢的beat要不要听听看？” 李作曲家现在肯定两眼放着光期待田雄开门。

金东贤的手张到最大，同时握住两个挺立，一边磨蹭，一边又动起来。田雄被他蹭得快要到顶点了，张着嘴要答李大辉的话却发不出声音。

“我要进去了哦。” 敲门声不断响起。

和着敲门声，金东贤东得更起劲了，像是要在那人进来之前把田雄吃干抹净。田雄觉得自己的下身要炸了，一阵羞耻感油然而生，他忍不住脑补被李大辉破门而入的画面，被自己的弟弟看到的这个画面，田雄抱住金东贤的手更用力了，压抑着的呻吟声仿佛要突破喉咙。

“啊...大辉....我一会..唔...过去” 如果金东贤没有火上浇油地在他说到一半狠狠剐那一下，田雄是能免去话语里那两声的。

“...好”，也不管里面的人有没有听到，李大辉应了一声就走了。至于为什么他突然消失了，两个人没工夫细究。

田雄后知后觉地红了眼眶，下一秒却被金东贤的动作转移了注意，要到顶峰了。

“熊尼，我们一起，”金东贤的声音在耳边厮磨，两个挺立因为剧烈的摩擦先后释放。

金东贤把田雄抱回床上，后者喘着给了金东贤一拳，“要叫哥！” 在金东贤看来就是被小猫挥了一抓，毫无杀伤力还有点可爱。

过了好一会，外面的人都吃到了一半了。金东贤和田雄才一前一后从房里出来，后者还在手忙脚乱地顺着自己头发和被揉皱的睡衣。

“你们大田s刚刚作了啥曲，能听听么？”朴佑镇叼着披萨人畜无害地戳中了大田s的要害。

金东贤尴尬地笑笑，“咳咳，还没成形，以后，哈哈哈，以后给你听。”

李大辉挑了挑眉。

吃到差不多，本着谁最后吃完谁收桌子的规则，众人光速离席，就剩下晚到的金东贤田雄和正转头找纸巾擦嘴的李大辉。

金东贤见李大辉没在意他们，对田雄小声嘚瑟，“看吧隔音效果取决于哥。”

田雄低头努力和鸡腿奋战，不想理他。

李大辉慢条斯理地擦了嘴，起身前留下一句 “就算隔音好哥哥们也别太努力了。”

“我有时候写歌，是不戴耳机的。”

END

By.把每天当末日


End file.
